Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, provide access points such that wireless devices may access the systems. For example, an access node may comprise an access point used by a wireless device to gain access to a communication network. In addition, the access point may leverage a plurality of frequency bands in order to provide wireless services to a number of wireless devices. However, in some circumstances, the load between frequency bands used to serve wireless devices may become unbalanced. Accordingly, it may be beneficial for a system to balance load between available frequency bands based on the available capacity for the frequency bands.